


Morning Sex

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Female reader wakes up with Asahi next to her and decide to have some nice soft morning sex.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Morning Sex

“Good morning~” you hear from your man as you slowly start to wake up, yourself. When you open your eyes you see that Asahi is laying next to you on his side and facing you. With his long wispy hair down, some was framing his face.

You can’t help but give a sleepy smile and whisper back, “Good morning..~” Slowly you lean in and press your lips against his. He returns the kiss and wraps an arm around you, bringing you closer to him. Quickly your bodies were pressed up against each other. And in doing so you felt something against you as your cuddle bug of a boyfriend pulled you close.

Asahi wasn’t normally one to do anything about his morning wood. Being a gentleman and not forcing it on you. He has amazing control that way. It was nice. But something about this particular morning had your mind changed. The more you kissed Asahi and felt his hard on press against your core, the more you wanted it. 

Still in a bit of a sleepy daze you pull away and whisper against his lips, “Asahi..” your voice coming off a bit needy. Your eyes peer up and you see his brown eyes questioning you silently. He knows what that tone of voice means, and he wants to make sure that you really want to before he gives in. You bite down on your bottom lip and you give him the slightest nod. 

Letting out air through his nose, he smiles. His big hand slowly moving from your side and slides all the way to your hips where your panties sit. He loops his finger in the hem of the material and slowly slips them down. You of course help and manage to slip out of your panties completely. Only to feel his big hand palming your core. You gasp out softly and follow it up with a needy whimper. 

Asahi’s eyes never leave your face as he begins to lightly press his fingers against your folds. He loves to watch as your face contorts from just the simple pleasures he ends up giving you. He especially loves to see when your lips part open to let out a gasp. Which he sees you do when his fingers spread your folds and he swipes his finger to feel just how needy you are. When he feels how wet you are just for him he groans softly, he can’t wait anymore. 

Pulling his hand away from your body, you look down to see his hand slipping his sweats and boxers down just enough to expose his hard cock. Just at the sight of it, you feel tingling all through out your body. You watch as his hand pumps his cock a couple times. Your eyes move back up his body and you see Asahi’s red cheeks and loving brown eyes staring down at you. 

Another second later, you feel Asahi’s tip slipping along your folds and the underside of his cock rubs against your clit. You whimper and your hips buck a little in response to him. This makes Asahi smile and he knows your more than ready for him. But before he pushes inside of you, he rolls you over so that your back is to his bare chest. Immediately you hike up your leg so it would be easier for him. 

Soon enough you feel his thick tip start to push inside of you. “Ahha~” You can’t help but moan out as your head tips back. Laying on his arm he moves his hand to grope your clothed breast, but it wasn’t enough for you. So quickly you manage to pull off your tank top that you were wearing, so now you are completely naked for Asahi. His hand moves back to your breast, groping it gently while he slowly pushes all that he could inside you. You can hear his soft groans right in your ear the moment he bottoms out inside you. He is so big that your body can’t take all of it, but most of it.

With his cock fitting snugly inside of you, he stays still as he moves his free arm up and he grips your chin gently. You turn your head just enough so your lips meet with his. Soft breaths through your noses fill the air while the two of you start to make out. Getting even more turned on from kissing, you can feel that your body is on fire with need. 

As if he could sense it, Asahi starts to move slowly in and out of your aching cunt. He can’t help but groan and grip you tighter to his body. His cock getting squeezed so perfectly by you. With each slow thrust in, it shoots a shot of pleasure all the way through your body. There was no other feeling like it. 

“Ngh~ y/n~” Asahi whimpered as he broke the kiss. You always loved when he would whine like this. It was a big turn on for you. 

“Ah…right there Asahi~” you moan to him, encouraging him to keep going at that slow and steady pace. He of course continues and his lips move to your neck, peppering you with kisses all over. Maybe even sucking your skin lightly in some spots. Making you squirm against him and press your ass into him a bit more.

These repeating slow and sensual thrusts lasting for several minutes. Causing your pleasure to build up in the best way. Soon you feel his hand move from your chin and down your torso. With his hand now flat against your stomach he presses you against him as much as possible. “I..don’t..know how much…longer..I can take this~” he warns her in a needy huff, his other hand continuing to palm and grab at your breasts.

Hearing this, you feel the same way. You can feel the burning need in your core that needed to be released. Slowly you move your hand down to you clit and you begin rubbing yourself. You look back at him and you whisper, “Cum for me baby~” as your fingers rub your clit quickly. You wanted to cum together.

Hearing the okay, Asahi groans and closes his eyes as his head rests against the side of your head and his thrusts quicken in the slightest bit. Just enough to get him going. To take him over the edge. 

Huffs, moans, and whimpers filled the air around you two as Asahi was now thrusting faster and as deep as he could without hurting you. Your fingers moving fast as well. Within moments you can feel Asahi’s thrusts getting sloppy and erratic. 

“Ngh Y/N~!” he grunts out against your neck and he thrusts in one last time before you feel him blow his load inside you, sending you over the edge as well. “Asahi~!” You cry out and grip the bed sheets tightly. Your insides spasm around his cock as you reach your high and Asahi lightly thrusts some more, milking himself inside of you. 

Once you two came down from your high, soft pants left your lips, your body completely relaxed. Asahi had his head resting in the crook of your neck, still breathing a bit hard. And still buried deep inside you. 

“What a great way to wake up~” Asahi whispers against your skin, making you blush and nod. If it were up to you, you could wake up like this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - this was written based of a request I got - "Hi there!! This isn't very specific but can I request some soft smut with asahi please 🥺🥺 (maybe morning sex or something)


End file.
